Just A Date
by GhostAuthor
Summary: A small fic done for a friend on deviantART that I decided to post here as well. The image you see is not mine and was done by AngelQueen13. Feel free to go check out her other amazing work.


**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"Are you sure about this, Rum? People are staring at me."

Rumpelstiltskin looked down at the beauty on his arm and chuckled. "They're staring at both of us, sweetheart. They're probably wondering how an old codger like me got such a beautiful young woman to walk with him."

Belle smiled up at him and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "You're not old, Rumpel. You're vintage just like good wine."

Rumpel smiled lovingly at her as she wrapped her arm tightly around his own. Gods, how he loved that smile. His Belle had been cooped up for days working on the library. He'd been careful and had masked his anxiety most of the week until he'd just had to see her. He'd ended up forcing her to come out for lunch with him during her break. Now, lunch was long over and he knew she'd have to leave him again soon, but any amount of time with Belle was better than none at all.

Unfortunately, the people of Storybrooke did not understand subtlety. A few did try to mask their staring, but most of them simply stared until he shot them with a piercing glare. They'd turn away after that, but every block they walked had more and more people looking. Rumpelstiltskin refused to let this ruin his date with Belle, so he did his best to tune out the whispers. It had worked well so far, and all was going well until he took one wrong step.

Pain shot up Rumpelstiltskin's leg, forcing him to come to an abrupt halt. Belle stopped immediately, slightly worried.

"Rumpel, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I guess I've been on my feet too long."

"Maybe you should sit down." Rumpel tried to protest, but Belle was already leading them to a nearby bench. "Better?" She asked, placing one hand on his shoulder and the other on his knee.

He nodded silently and propped his cane up against the bench. Her touch soothed the pain in his leg, and he silently hoped that she wouldn't move. "I'm sorry about this, Belle."

"It's alright. I could use a rest anyway before I go back. It's nice out today. I'm glad you dragged me out of the library."

He watched her lean back a soak up the sunlight like a fresh rose. She wasn't as pale as she'd been that night when he saw her in the shop, and her hair wasn't as dark either. She was, slowly but surely, becoming Belle again. He could tell that she was still nervous around lots of people, but his presence helped.

"Yes. It really is. I never thought I'd have to say this to anyone but you need to get out more, dearie, especially if you're thanking me for stealing you from your books."

She giggled as she remembered the days when he'd lock himself in his tower for days without leaving. "I know how you felt when you lock yourself away now. When you're doing something that you like, it's easy to lose track of time."

"I know what you mean." He'd stared at her for hours when she stayed with him and never got bored. He cherished every moment they spent together just as much as he did their chipped cup.

"Obviously. Your shop is a mess. How do you find anything in there?"

"It's just a bit cluttered. _I _know where everything is. You should have seen it before most people came and collected their things. It was a lot worse. I kept getting attacked by dust bunnies."

Belle tried to stifle her laughter at the image of Rumpelstiltskin trying to dust his shop only to get overrun by dust. "Really?"

"Yes. They're quite vicious, you know," He pointed out. "I sneezed for days during the spring while they celebrated their victory."

Belle gave up trying to hide her laughter after that. If people weren't staring before, they were now. Her musical laughter attracted everyone's attention and made Rumpelstiltskin grin harder. Belle had a nice laugh, and she didn't do it enough for his liking. Finally, it subsided and she smiled up at him.

"Sometimes, I have no idea why people are afraid of you, Rumpel. You're very funny."

He shot her a slight smile. "My sense of humor is a bit different from most people."

"I'm not like most people," she said proudly.

"Believe me, I know. You are one of a kind, sweetheart. I have no idea how I got lucky enough to be with you." There was love behind every word. Belle could tell that he meant them with all his heart.

"I'm the lucky one. I got to save my home and a beautiful…funny…caring…man." A kiss followed each word, the last one being the hardest, and Rumpel pulled away smiling before standing.

"Come, dearie," he said smiling and offered a hand out to her. "I need to get you back to the library so that I can make plans."

Belle took his offered hand. "Plans?"

He laced his fingers with hers and nodded. "Yes. You are coming to dine with me this evening, and I won't take no for an answer."

She smiled at him playfully. "Really now? And just what can I expect for this evening?"

"Good food, delicious wine, and excellent company. All I ask is that you bring that beautiful smile of yours. What do you say?"

"Let me think on it."

The walk back to the library was silent. Doubt crept into Rumpelstiltskin's mind with each step. Had he been too forward? He'd promised to give her space only to turn around and ask her to have dinner at his home. If she did come, would she even like his cooking? He didn't have an idea about what he was going to make yet. Why didn't he think before he spoke?

Next to him, Belle felt his anxiety and rested her head on his shoulder. Once they reached the library doors Rumpel stopped and turned to her. "Do we have a deal?"

Belle leaned upwards and kissed him passionately. "We have a date," she whispered.

She gave him one last peck on the nose before going inside the library. Rumpelstiltskin stood outside the library for a moment relaxed and smiling. Why had he been so worried? It was just a date.

_**FIN**_


End file.
